


Second Chances

by doubtful



Series: ΓΕΔ versus Βλυ [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtful/pseuds/doubtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only probationary, he tells himself. Just to prove that he wasn't the bad egg the Board thought he might be. And it was only a year, really. How bad could a year be?</p><p>This thought, he would come to see, was the universal signal for the Reds and the Blues to prove him wrong. But in that first moment, all he saw was the water balloon heading straight for his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know very little about the Greek system. This will become painfully obvious shortly.

David stands silently in front of the Fraternity House in front of him. He momentarily considers backing out of this whole endeavor, if only because this house’s horrible paint job was second only to the red monstrosity sitting across the street, but he knew what he was getting into (at least, he thought he did), and he was supposedly welcome here, but still.

It’s only probationary, he tells himself. Just to prove that he wasn't the bad egg the Board thought he might be. And it was only a year, really. How bad could a year be?

This thought, he would come to see, was the universal signal for the Reds and the Blues to prove him wrong. But in that first moment, all he saw was the water balloon heading straight for his face.

“Aha! Got one! Take that, asshole!” Screams a woman wearing a yellow bandanna from the second-floor window as David wipes his face of some of the water.

A man in sunglasses and a blue tank-top with ridiculously large sleeve holes appears in the window on the opposite side of the house. “Yeah, fuck you, Red, get off our lawn!” The man in the window pumps a Super Soaker, and to be honest, David is about 90% convinced this was a sign from above that he really should beg for Community Service, instead.

“Shit, Wash! Cease fire! Cease fire!” Someone from inside the house shouts before running outside, flailing his arms at the people in the window as he runs like an idiot toward David. And indeed, Church does look like an idiot, wearing Birkenstocks and a backwards blue cap emblazoned (on the _back_ , oh God) with ‘Βλυ’ to cover most of the mess of black hair that he refuses to do anything about. David can see, at least, that he’s grown out that ridiculous Mohawk-thing that he last saw him with.

“Church, what’s going—”

“If he’s not in the fight, get him the hell off the field!” The blond in sunglasses yells from the window. Church is about to shout something rude back at him, when the uglier House suddenly comes alive with movement and five people pop out. “Shit!” The guy in the window yells before beginning to fire.

After the water battle starts, Church grabs David’s arm with one hand and reaches out for the door with the other. David barely has time to pick up his bag again before he’s forcibly dragged into the Blues’ house, but not before he hears what he thinks is a forty-something year old man ordering around a small army of kids just hitting puberty.

“A-TTaaaAAA-CK!” Yells one of the cracking voices.

“That’s right, get ‘em, boys! Make ‘em show their cowardly blue colors! Cowards!” Shouts the man about to reach middle age.

“Yes, sir!” Replies the voice of what, in David’s professional opinion, could only be described as an ass-kisser.

The instant the door shuts behind them, a flurry of water balloons, the streams of two separate Super Soakers, and what David _thinks_ is a blast from a hose hit the place they were standing instants before.

Church is breathing heavily, as it’s probably the most exercise he’s gotten in a month other than walking up stairs. “Whew. Close call.” He looks at David, whose head and shoulders are soaked, and decides to retract that statement. “Oh, yeah. That. Well, here’s a towel, that should help. There ya go.” Church just sort of drapes it over Wash’s head, mostly to cover up the seriously scary glare he’s giving him.

“So yeah, good to have you,” he continues, bobbing his head slightly, “you could have texted, but whatever, you want the tour? This is the front lounge, and over there’s the kitchen, stairs to the bedrooms are to your—”

As Church begins his standard tour of the House, Wash drops his bag and starts toweling off his hair. But he’s not about to let this drop. “Church.”

“Wash?” Church turns around, fake innocence on his face.

“The squirt guns, Church? You were going to explain how some girl upstairs thought I deserved to get smacked in the face with a water balloon?”

From upstairs, the bandanna woman’s voice is heard again. “Sorry about that! Unless—” There’s a loud stomping, and after a few seconds, her head pops out from the stairwell. “—are you a spy?” She looks directly at David, accusingly.

“Sister, he’s not a spy. This is Washington, you know, from the _thing_ we talked about?” Church says through clenched teeth, trying to be discrete in talking about the Freelancer incident.

“Oh, one of the guys they caught cheating on like all their tests? Wait, didn’t they get kicked out? Wait, is he a narc? Church, you let a _narc_ in here?” By the end of her questions, the woman was almost screaming, and David had about thirty new questions, with absolutely no answers.

David didn’t realize that he’d been hearing the battle between the gun-toting tank-top guy and the teenager army continue on outside until the shots from upstairs stopped and more stomping replaced them. “A _narc_?” He had now appeared beside the bandanna girl, some of his hair wet and covering one of his lenses. “Jesus, Church, Caboose is bad enough at keeping secrets, now we’ve got someone who’s a professional at telling them?”

“Yes, Church, we are very disappointed that you would let an animal, or car, or person of that description into our home! As they are not welcome!” A third head that David had never seen before pops up beside the first two, wearing what looked like paintball goggles.

“Nobody’s narcing on anybody!” Church screams, shutting them all up. Calming down and restraining himself enough to motion at David, he continues. “This is Washington. You can call him Wash. He is my friend. …Sort of. He is not the narc—“ he puts a hand up to quiet the three on the stairs again, before turning to David. “—right, Wash?” 

He can feel all four of them staring at him, and more importantly, he can see that Church is only mostly positive of what he’s saying. To be fair, if he’d known about what was going on, he might have blown the whole thing, himself. But he didn’t, so he hadn’t; he still didn’t even know who did. He considers correcting Church about his name, since he’s not really supposed to use it anymore, but that can wait for later. “Right.”

“See? Wash is a good guy. He’s not here to spy, or to be a narc. He’s gonna be one of us, because being part of a legitimate extracurricular is part of how he’s going to be taken off probation with the school. That is the only reason he is here. Now, anybody have any questions?”

Wash opens his mouth to ask about the water war again, but the bandanna girl beats him to it. Plus, she raised her hand. “Yeah, I have one! So, is he one of us _right now_?”

Church looks at her with confusion, but answers anyway: “I mean, no, I guess not, he hasn’t taken the pledge or anything—“

“So, just checking, hypothetically, if I wanted to jump his bones, it wouldn’t violate any rules, right? Assuming he wants to have sex with me, but I mean, come on.” She pauses for a second, motioning to herself with her hands, as Wash’s mouth drops a little and Church slams his palm against his forehead and sighs.

“It’s a legitimate question!” The sunglasses guy chimes in. The third one is gone, now, Wash notices, but the bizarre question requires more of his attention right now.

“Tucker, you aren’t helping. Listen, don’t you guys have like, I don’t know, Reds to splash?”

“Looks like they won’t be the only ones Sister will be splashing all over today.” The sunglasses guy makes two pistols with his hands, that Wash is _relatively sure_ are pointed at him, before saying a quick, “Bow chicka bow wow,” and disappearing back up to the second floor. 

Church groans as Sister follows after Tucker, shouting, “That was a good one!”

Between the water battle recommencing outside and the ever-increasingly-strange dynamic of the people within the House, Wash was a little turned around. To be honest, it wasn’t much different than what he was used to. Just more… fun would be the word, he guesses.

“Church, I am ready to fight with these big things I found!” From the kitchen, the goggles-wearing guy reappears, now donning a full scuba suit and two enormous water railguns, from the look of them, much bigger than Wash was even aware were manufactured. On his back was an upside-down multi-gallon drum that was supposed to be used for water coolers, hooked up to the guns with some rubber tubing.

Church just looks at him, then silently walks to the door and opens it. “Go get ‘em, Caboose.” Caboose runs to the door, about to slam into the doorway before Church stops him, turns him sideways, and pushes him through.

“Thanks, Church! I will make you proud!” As Caboose raus out, more shouting begins outside, and there’s a chorus of “Oh, shit!”s from the people in the other house, and, strangely, one “ _Mierda_ ,” before Church closes the door again.

“Yeah, trust me, you do not want to open that for a while.” Church wipes his hands on one another, as if he had actually had a part in that at all. Actually, considering Caboose didn’t seem to understand the size of a doorway, he might actually have been a key part in that… whatever it was. Wash shakes his head, trying to figure out any of what he had just witnessed. When he can’t, he just decides to wait for a few minutes before asking his questions. For now, he only has one: “Is it always like this?”

“Huh?” Church turns back to him, already walking up the stairs and assuming he’d follow. “Oh, yeah, I guess. You’ll get used to it.” With a flourish, Church opens his arms wide on the staircase. “But, hey, welcome to the Blues!”

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is sort of a college adaptation of the main plot of Red VS. Blue, but obviously starts much later. I do have a general plot laid out, but a lot of the works in this will be world-/relationship-building.
> 
> The basics, if they weren't obvious, are that the Reds (ΓΕΔ) and Blues (Βλυ) are rival Fraternity Houses at Canyon University, where the biggest news of the year is that a ton of the members of ΦΡΔ House are under suspicion of being conspirators behind a school-wide cheating ring. ΦΡΔ House and its Head Director are currently on thin ice and quite a lot of them have already been suspended or expelled. It's a long way to fall for an academic Frat that required all its members to join the ROTC, most of whose members are used to being treated like royalty.
> 
> Also, it has been a very long time since I published anything publicly for people to read, but this universe has been bouncing around my head for a while now. That being said, I hope you like it!


End file.
